the_world_of_new_brevikfandomcom-20200214-history
Games of Chance
NEW BREVIK The God of the Middle (In Between) Split the Axe (closest to bullseye wins; split the axe of your opponent (roll same number) and win double Crack the Serpent: Each player roll a D6. The loser pays the difference into the pot, and has the option to end the game or add another die. Ties mean both players pay whatever number comes up and another die is added. When a die is added, the players each roll 2 dice. Loser pays the difference into the pot, and can end the game or add another die. Ties mean both players pay whatever number comes up and another die is added. Six dice is the limit; at that point, the winner takes the pot. If it's a tie, however, the players go again (with six dice.) Good old fashioned drinking games - bottle of aquavit is 7 cp at your typical dive bar in New Brevik - at 1/4 bottle start doing Con checks to stay upright. TAMMISAARI Elven Draw All players are dealt three cards; there's a round of betting. Each player discards a card face up into the center of the table, where it forms a shared pool of cards. Each player is then dealt two more cards. There's a round of betting. Each player discards a card face up into the center of the table. Each player is then dealt three more cards. There's a round of betting. Then each player makes the best five card hand they can with any combination of cards on the table and cards in hand. Knife Throwing Each player competes to be the first to break four glass targets. Players can shoot for an exposed target (AC 0) or for a panel that covers an opponent's target and exposes one of their own (AC 5). Each player starts with two targets covered, two exposed. Good players throw 3/2 rounds at +2 to hit. Great players throw 2/1 rounds. The house champion throws 2/1 rounds at +4 to hit. PCs can try to throw 3/2 at -2 penalty, or 2/1 at -4. All players use house knives. 5 second chess Chess, but played with a 5 second clock. Failure to make a move results in a forfeit of that move. Optional rules include taking a short shot of aquavit any time a major piece is lost to an opponent. AMONG THE CLANS The Moccasin Game: Each side has four skins of ascending value, worth: 2 4 6 8 Strike the hidden ball on first hit, get # of points on Moccasin CALL the first strike - point two fingers at the guy - get twice the value - Or lose the value if you call wrong Strike the ball on the second hit, lose number of points on Moccasin On third hit, get half the points On fourth hit, get all the points -- Switch: b^ss-sh^-zjá-i-g^'n Each team has 16 sticks Alternate hiding Run out of sticks, other team gets a peg (mi-zhú-d^m-^n-wí$) Each team typically has ten pegs Category:Commerce Category:Treasure Category:New Brevik Category:Ojibwe Category:Isle Royale